


Dumb Story

by Arlynna



Category: Imagination - Fandom, no idea - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlynna/pseuds/Arlynna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a story my friend and I started in class. It's obviously nothing serious and neither of us really have any end goal for it. Every second sentence (the grammatically correct ones) are mine and the ones that give you a hemorrhage from reading them are written by my friend. Keep in mind, because this was a collaboration with my friend, there are some in-jokes that only our other friends and I will understand.</p><p>If you enjoy it, let me know :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumb Story

Hi I’m bob. I absolutely fucking suck ass at typing and writing most of the time but that CLEARLY doesn’t stop me from doing whatever the fuck I want to.  
“hay dildo” dildo is my frend “lets go on an advencher”  
“We should leave now if we are to go on this glorious adventure.” Miss Vibrator (my mum’s friend) said. “It’ll be lots of fun.”  
“Stop calling me dildo my name is Assbutt Dickby Dickbutt” he odveass ly dosent live his nickname.  
“You were knighted as Sir Dildo, remember?” I said. “And Sir Dildo you will be called.”  
“That’s only becals the King dident like my real name!”  
“SIR DILDO DICKBUTT! BY AZURA, BY AZURA, BY AZURA!” The obnoxious fan exclaimed. “I CAN’T BELIEVE IT’S REALLY YOU STANDING HERE NEXT TO ME!”  
“SHIT! Whar did you come from!”  
“I like meth. I-I like meth!” He sang. “EHAHAHA!”  
The groob stood staring at the random no-mening carecter sing in confushon.  
“Obviously.” A passing guard rolled his eyes and muttered.  
“ok lets go befor this gets eny wearder” sead me  
The passing guard shoved the meth addict into a hole that happened to be here; the addict stated that the hole was not very effective while the guard left.  
So we finely left on awer advencher (we still didno’t now ware we ware going).  
The meth addict that was still in the hole let out an almightily thunderous fart and launched himself into the stars, never to be seen again.  
… some time later “ware the fuck are we!” bellowed miss vibrater.  
“Wait! Look! It’s Banana Head Fart Man!” Sir Dildo squealed.  
Heas a well nowen travoler in the land of the Fuckface people.  
Banana Head Fart Man had explosive diarrhoea so bad that he exploded and now the group was covered in Banana Head Fart Man’s turd, internal organs, jizz and just about anything else you can think of.  
“god now we have to wash this stuff off us, fined suplys and most importently fined out whar we are going!” Dildo told the rest of us  
“That seems to be a rather SHITTY situation you have gotten yourselves into.” Pennywhistle the Yeti-Wizard proudly made the pun and grinned even though it was clear the rest of us wanted to slap him.  
“war the fuck are all theas people coming from first the meth kid popes up and now Pennywhistle appears not cuverd in banana head fart man’s insides WTF!” bellowed dildo oveasly not imprest.  
“FUS…RO BURRRRRRRRRRRRRP!” Pennywhistle ‘shouted’ the group backwards and flew away in a mystical turd-mobile.  
“That’s it I give up wen we get home im asking the king for a palis gared job” dildo sead un-hapuly wile we ware moveing thru the warm hole in the phone wating to come out the other side.  
No, sorry, don’t pay any attention to the last fucking lines that a certain Mr Twitface typed because he doesn’t read often and clearly can’t spell or use correct grammar/punctuation.


End file.
